One's True Origins (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a sunny day over the forest and all the Smurfs were gathered at the bank of the River Smurf. They were all enjoying the sunny weather, until Smurfette spotted her daughter walking across a tree branch, just above the water. "AH!" Smurfette screamed. "Miracle! Smurf down from there! You're going to hurt yourself." "Let her have some fun, Smurfette!" Hero said. "Don't worry, Miracle! You'll be fine." "Thank you, Papa Smurf! I love you," Miracle shouted back, before she raised her arms and performed a cannonball into the water. The Smurflings of her generation applauded wildly, as did her Uncle Smurfs and Auntie Smurfettes. "See, Smurfette? Miracle's fine," Hero told her. "Are you sure, Hero?" Smurfette asked. Miracle then climbed out of the water. With her back turned, she shook out her wet hair. Smurfette sighed with relief as she saw that her daughter was unharmed. As Miracle played around in the water, she could hear a voice in her head. "You belong to Gargamel! You belong to Gargamel!" the voice said. Miracle held her head, and she soon saw her skin changing from Smurfy blue to ghoulish grey and her hair began to change from blonde to midnight black. She smirked evilly, before she faced the other Smurfs. "YOU STUPID SMURFS ARE FINISHED!" she shouted, before she started to attack them with energy attacks. "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Hackus shouted. "RUN FOR YOUR SMURFS!" Brainy added. "My goddaughter's been smurfed!" Vexy shouted. "Hero! What's happened to Miracle?" Smurfette asked. "I don't know, Smurfette! But I'll deal with this, you smurf back to the village with the others," Hero said, before he headed towards Miracle, who was having fun throwing energy attacks at the other Smurfs. "MIRACLE!" Hero shouted. Miracle faced him; Hero noticed the evil smirk on her face. "This is your Papa Smurf! I know the daughter I love is in there somewhere, you just have to smurf it out," Hero said. "Shut up, old Smurf!" Miracle snapped. Hero was shocked to hear this from his own daughter, but realized that something must have possessed her. "Miracle! I know your willpower is strong! You just have to fight it," Hero said. "I said, SHUT UP!" Miracle shouted, before she launched a small energy attack, which went right through Hero's heart, the force which sent him flying right in front of the other Smurfs. "HERO!" Smurfette screamed, as she ran to him. "Hero! Can you hear me?" she said as she shook his shoulder, but to no response, she soon noticed the fatal wound on the left side of his chest. "He's... he's dead!" she said, before she broke out in tears. Miracle landed just in front of them, Smurfette looked up and seen the evil smirk on her face, and that she was also ready to launch another energy attack. "How could you smurf this, Miracle?" she asked. "You've killed your own Papa Smurf!" Miracle just chuckled evilly, before she decided to end it. Before she fired the attack, Smurfette managed to say a few last words to her which were, "I love you..." before Miracle fired the attack; which engulfed every single Smurf, along with the entire Smurf Village. "Yes! Oh my beautiful creation; you truly are daddy's little girl!" the voice in her head said. Miracle soon started to laugh evilly. ... "AAH!" Miracle screamed as she awoke. She bolted up in bed, wide-eyed and sweating before she started to cry. The sound of her crying caused both her parents to suddenly awaken. "Smurfette! Wake up! Miracle's crying," Hero said, as they got out of the bed and went over to Miracle's bed. "Oh, Papa Smurf." Miracle cried, lunging forward and throwing her arms around him. "There, there, It's okay, Papa and Mama Smurf are here," Hero said, as he put Miracle onto his lap and allowed her to cry against his chest. "Smurfette, Can you smurf me a handkerchief from my bedside drawer?" "Sure!" Smurfette said as she went to get a handkerchief from Hero's bedside drawer. She quickly came back over. "Look at me, Miracle!" Hero said. Miracle looked at her Papa Smurf; who proceeded to dry her eyes and wipe her nose with the handkerchief. "Now, what's wrong?" Hero asked. "I smurfed another horrible vision, Papa Smurf, but... this one felt so real, " Miracle said. Hero held her close to him, "Can you tell us what smurfed in this vision?" he asked her. Miracle shook her head in refusal. "Please tell us, Miracle!" Smurfette said. "If you don't tell us, then we won't be able to help you." "Okay... well the vision smurfs that we're all smurfing fun at the River Smurf, and I smurf from a tree branch into the water, and I soon seen my skin become grey, my hair become black, and I felt no happiness, just the feelings of being evil, and then I smurfed every Smurf, including you two," Miracle said. Smurfette decided to take Miracle into her arms, "There, there, it's okay," she said, with motherly love in her voice. "I could also hear an evil voice!" Miracle said. "A voice?" Hero said, sounding confused. "What did it say?" "It said You belong to Garglemel! You belong to Garglemel! I think that's what the name was, and in my first vision, I could picture myself being raised inside a cauldron and as soon as I opened my eyes. I could see an evil human wizard staring down at me, he wore black clothes, had buck teeth and had hair around the middle of his head! It's like I feel connected to him, but I smurf no idea who he is," Miracle said. Hero and Smurfette looked at each other in shock, for they knew who Miracle was describing. "It can't be? Can it?" Smurfette asked. "Definitely not! He's been dead for years!" Hero said. "Who?" Miracle asked. "Gargamel!" Hero and Smurfette said in unison. "Gargamel? Who's Gargamel?" Miracle asked. "Gargamel was an evil wizard who smurfed in a hovel near our forest long before you were born, even before your half-sister Saviour was even born," Hero explained. "He always smurfed after us in order to either smurf us for a formula or to destroy us." "He... he also created me to smurf the hearts of your Uncle Smurfs, including your Papa Smurf, and to lure them all to him," Smurfette said, sounding like she didn't want to say it. "He created you, Mama Smurf?" Miracle asked, not believing what she was hearing. "But... I thought you were a naturally born Smurfette." Smurfette shook her head slowly and told her it wasn't true. "So... I guess this means that I'm not a real Smurf after all?" Miracle asked. "You are a real Smurf, Miracle!" Smurfette said. "You were smurfed naturally into the world and not through magic." "But listen, Miracle! As long as your heart remains pure and full of goodness; then nothing unsmurfy will happen to you," Hero said, with fatherly love in his voice. "I don't know, Papa Smurf!" Miracle said. "Don't worry, Gargamel will be of no trouble to you, we've been smurfing peaceful lives ever since he smurfed away," Hero said. "You really think so, Papa Smurf?" Miracle asked. "Of course," Hero said. Miracle smiled as she hugged her parents, and went to get changed. "I'm slightly concerned for her, Hero!" Smurfette whispered. "Me too, Smurfette, we might have to keep our eyes on her, incase if anything does smurf," Hero whispered back. "But we need to remember that we have to smurf a party for her 70th birthday tomorrow," Smurfette said. "That too! Let's just focus on her, whilst also planning her birthday party," Hero said. "I think it's best if we told both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette about the visions Miracle's been smurfing," Smurfette said. "This smurf agrees with you, just to be on the safe side," Hero said. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:One's True Origins Chapters